


a shadowed face

by proto_typ3



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alien Biology, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Random & Short, he has a nice voice and i want him to be loved, i had a hankering for something with xur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proto_typ3/pseuds/proto_typ3
Summary: Xûr makes time for a guardian he had taken a liking to as the Nine are distracted by other things.
Relationships: Guardian/Xur (Destiny)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	a shadowed face

Xûr looked up at him blankly as the ghost-like tendrils brushed over his hip. 

“You are scared.” He said plainly, not quite moving away.

“I- I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be.” He stuttered for a moment, not expecting his comment.

“Fear is healthy. You still want this?” A thumb brushed the outline of his rib. He couldn’t feel any breath coming from where his mouth would be.

“Yes, please, do you?” He held himself still, trying to calm his pounding heart.

“I do.” He trailed lower, taking the guardian’s cock in one hand. The tendrils explored absently, bumping over it as Xûr seemed to consider his options. “It’s nice doing this.” He muttered. The guardian was trying not to jerk too sharply against him. It felt strange to say the least, he doubted he’d ever be able to put it to words, but it felt _good_. “You’re eager.”

“Of course I am.” He wheezed, almost laughing. 

“I can taste your pleasure, your anxiety.” His free hand dragged cold down his side and then to push his thighs apart. Those yellow eyes bore into him all the while.

“You can?”

“I think so.” The tendrils pressed more intently, a few wrapping around him. They were soft, hardly there, it almost tickled at his lightest movements, but could be as solid-feeling as a hand at times. It kept him guessing. 

The guardian looked down to see a good portion of his cock obscured by shadows. Xûr’s hand was splayed flat against his torso. The tendrils twirled around the base, each moving of their own accord, rarely more than two moving as one at a time. His eyes had shut, from what he could see, which was decidedly very little at this point. The dimness of the room on top of how he seemed to emit shadows wasn’t really the ideal lighting. 

Then, something almost like lips pressed against his tip. 

The guardian jolted, a high whine caught in his throat, half in confusion. He had a _mouth_ under there?

“I can assure you, I’m as surprised as you are.” His lips didn’t move with his words. Unsettling, but not the strangest thing about him.

“Really?” The guardian sounded out of breath already.

“If I can, I will get into it later. The Nine are preoccupied, and I want this before their attention returns.” He said plainly, his mouth opening and tongue licking across the tip of the guardian’s cock. He shuddered, whatever cryptic jargon Xûr just said forgotten at the pleasure that shot through his body. He wasn’t expecting a mouth, let alone a strangely smooth tongue to be paired with the tendrils still rubbing against him. 

“Fuck, Xûr…” He gasped to the ceiling. He feared looking down would be too much for him. 

“Can I request we swap places next time?” He asked, taking more of him in his mouth. The guardian was confused for a second.

“Yes, of course, just don’t stop.” His words turned into a moan as he _kept going_. His lips pressed against the base of him, tendrils squished uncomfortably, and he stayed there for a moment before going back. “Faster, please.” He begged quietly. 

“Patience…” He hummed, shaking the guardian to his core. His voice did too much for him, truly. 

“Xûr, please.” He whispered, straining not to thrust into his mouth. Finally, he obliged. He didn’t go quite as far down his length, but it didn’t matter. He stroked the little left outside his mouth with a free hand, the other tracing patterns into his thigh. Here and there he would jolt or twitch like he usually did, and he would pause before continuing. Distantly, he wondered why, but it was creating a wonderful kind of pleasure. His tendrils ghosted over his tip, leaking and red, during one of these brief intermissions, and the guardian shook. 

“So reactive.” He said after a moment. The guardian breathed a laugh before it was cut off by Xûr taking him again. He moaned his name, feeling him rumble around him. “So wondrous.” His eyes were thin yellow lines as he pulled back, tongue _wrapping_ around his tip. 

“God, please.” The guardian writhed, hips straining to meet his mouth. He couldn’t move, he found, Xûr’s hand placed so casually on his hip weighing him down like a rock. He was on the edge and never wanted this to end. Xûr came back again, taking him all in, lips touching the base, and that was all it took. “Fuck- fuck, sorry-“ He choked, trying to pull away, thinking he wouldn’t want it in his mouth. Xûr didn’t move, but slowed the movements of his tongue. The sudden taste made him start, but it wasn’t enough to make him stop. The guardian’s hips jerked and his thighs shook as it crashed over him.

After a long while, Xûr got up, fingertips ghosting up his sides in an almost ticklish manner. His eyes were still half lidded as his tendrils kissed his neck. He didn’t say anything, and after a moment, the guardian tried to return the guesture. He wrapped his arms around him and pressed into his shoulder, starting to nudge away the hood. In his post-orgasm state, he didn’t really think about it. Xûr’s hand flew up to catch the hood, keeping it from falling and keeping the guardian away from his neck. He pouted and apologized quietly, simply pulling him as close as he would allow. 

“It’s time I should go. I can feel a pull.”

“Will I see you next week?”

“You will.” He nodded. “I have things to discuss with the Nine, they might allow me time if I phrase it right.”

“If you phrase it right?”

“They love your kind. Guardians, humans and adjacent. You’re interesting to them, as they don’t know much of your details.” He patted his naked thigh and semi-staggered away a step or two. “Maybe I can _strike a deal_ , as you would.”

“If you can, I… would love something like this again.” He started pulling on his armor clumsily. “I would like to do the same for you.” 

“I-“ He stopped, shoulders rolling and stuttering. “I would like that. I will attempt.” There was an ounce of pain in his voice. “I need to go.” He rushed to the guardian with a speed he hadn’t seen before, pressing his face to his until he felt lips connect. The feeling of his tendrils across his face was jarring to say the least, but he was gone a second later, as if he had dissolved into the shadows themselves. He probably did. The guardian touched his lips. 

His ghost shimmered into existence, checking his armor over and noticing the heightened pulse and other… obvious signs of physical activity. The ghost saw through him easily.

“What did you- who?” The ghost’s light shown down over him.

“I, I uh.” He struggled for a moment.

“I’m not even mad just- I was gone for a half hour. I was organizing your exotics after you-“ There was a pause as he looked around the room they were in. “You can’t tell me you…”

“So, uh, what are our opinions on the Nine and their counterparts.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated as always  
> (*´꒳`*)


End file.
